In many parts of the United States, rainfall is insufficient and/or too irregular to keep turf and landscaping green and therefore irrigation systems are installed. Such systems typically include a plurality of underground pipes connected between sprinklers and valves, the latter being controlled by an electronic irrigation controller. One of the most popular types of sprinklers is the pop-up rotor-type sprinkler. In this type of sprinkler a tubular riser is normally retracted into an outer cylindrical case by a coil spring. The case is buried in the ground and when pressurized water is fed to the sprinkler the riser extends. A turbine and a gear train reduction are mounted in the riser for rotating a nozzle turret at the top of the riser. The gear train reduction is often encased in its own housing which is referred to as a gear box. A reversing mechanism is also normally mounted in the riser along with an arc adjustment mechanism.
Oscillating rotor-type sprinklers with adjustable arc limits as well as non-oscillating sprinklers that run continuously in one direction have been extensively commercialized. Typically oscillating sprinklers have used reversing mechanisms that change the direction of rotation when the sprinkler reaches pre-set arc positions. Non-oscillating sprinklers typically do not include a reversing mechanism. It is becoming more common to have universal sprinklers that can be adjusted to operate in either an oscillating mode or a non-oscillating mode. Large versions of these sprinklers often have more than one nozzle mounted in the nozzle turret. Typically one primary nozzle and one or more secondary nozzles are mounted in the nozzle turret. The primary nozzle is used to spray a long stream of water that extends far out over the landscaping, sometimes one hundred feet or further. The secondary nozzles are used to spray shorter streams of water that irrigate adjacent areas of the turf and landscaping over which the long water stream extends. Sometimes the primary nozzle and the secondary nozzles are integrally formed as part of the same replaceable nozzle which can be removably inserted into the nozzle turret as one piece. See, for example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D593,182 S of Ronald H. Anuskiewicz, assigned to Hunter Industries, Inc., the assignee of the subject application.